Ennoia Morgalo
Ennoia Morgalo is a blind white mage who lives in Folsworth Woods. She wishes to become a member of the Church of the Memory of Cardia. However, after the Plague of Undeath hit Remon and all but decimated the church, Ennoia ended up as the personal healer of the elven king Amandil Thylus. Biography Early Years Blind from the moment Ennoia was born, her grandmother Elori Vil Morgalo, a renowned member of the Clergy of Cardia in her time, raised Ennoia as her own and taught her all that she can. Ennoia's parents died in the Great War, fighting alongside the army of Light. The elves of Folsworth Woods were receptive to Elori and Ennoia because they were losing their white mages to the Blood Fever and needed any white mage they could get their hands on. Ennoia lived with her grandmother Elori in a small river-side village near Etruria. She was in training hoping to become a member of the Church of the Memory of Cardia, but her blindness and lack of experience in the other forms of spellcasting were her main troubles. She planned to one day seek the power within her to harness it and be a part to battle against the forces that may threaten the world. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness Ennoia continued learning the skills of a white mage in the year 10 AOE. She talked with her grandmother about her magic and prepared for the journey to Ravensworth in order to enlist to the Church of the Memory of Cardia. However, her grandmother fell ill so she had to postpone her journey for the time being. Devourer's Reach After the Plague of Undeath hit Remon and all but decimated the church, Ennoia couldn't travel to Ravensworth or any other human city due to the plague which spread rapidly. She ended up in Sanae with the other refugees and became the personal healer of the elven king Amandil Thylus. This was a rare feat for a human but she was chosen because of her extraordinary magical abilities which had improved tremendously since her grandmother had passed away. Appearance Slender, around 5'4'' with long silver hair and clear, gray eyes. Wears a light blue cloak with a faded golden Morgalo family crest at the back. Underneath she wears a robe in a more lighter shade of blue and white. She has a quiet and reserved aura around her. Personality and Traits She is strong-willed and has a sense of justice. Respectful and polite but not a push-over. Powers and Abilities Ennoia is a natural with curative spells, but has a great difficulty with defensive spells and other forms of magic, and cannot stand sensing any use of Black Magic around her. Her blindness has greatly heightened some of her other senses, especially Feeling. Relationships Amandil Thylus Ennoia became the personal healer of Amandil. The elven king trusts her and respects her uncanny wisdom, and Ennoia spends a lot of time with the king and heals his ailments whenever possible. Elori Vil Morgalo Ennoia loves her grandmother deeply and has learned the use of white magic from her. See also *Folsworth Woods Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age